You're a mean one, Claude Frollo
by MrKarnole
Summary: In a Christmas Carol parody, Frollo is visited by ghosts (Resembling characters from the Disney films) and shown the error of his ways. Will Frollo change for the better?
1. Chapter 1

You're a mean one, Claude Frollo

Chapter 1

"This Christmas nonsense is a waste of time!" snapped Frollo, slumped in his chair, "How can they celebrate when there's Gypsies about?"

"Well to be fair sir, this is a time of year when people put their problems out of their minds" explained his loyal solider, MacGuffin.

"There's never any time for that!" cried Frollo, knocking a bowl of fruit of the table, "I'm having our mission continue on Christmas day! So I expect you here tomorrow morning! None of this family festivities!".

"But Master Frollo, this could be my dear son Vincent's Christmas..." said MacGuffin pleadingly, "His illnesses and all".

"None of that! You are dismissed off duty, good night Macpuffin" Frollo replied non chalantly, eating a nut.

"It's MacGUFFIN" said MacGuffin impatiently, "Ah forget it...".

MacGuffin left Frollo alone in his chamber. The crisp winter air crept in through the window which was opened slightly. At first Frollo occupied himself with paperwork regarding the execution of Gypsies and criminals, but soon enough, he began to tire. The warm fire certainly did make a man tired. Frollo laid his head to the side and dozed off.

The fire slowly burnt itself out and the room was engulfed in darkness. Frollo was woken up by the abrupt change in temperature, he now felt very cold.

"That darn window..." he grumbled, going to the window and closing it.

He suddenly heard a loud thump from a distance. Disregarding it as a rat, he strode over to the door leading to his room. Then he heard something else. It was the sounds of chains and heavy footsteps. They were getting closer.

"MacGuffin?" asked Frollo uncertainly.

The door burst open, a massive wind blowing it knocking all of Frollo's papers of his desk and sending them swirling around the room. Frollo yelled in surprise.

"What is the meaning of this?!" he bellowed.

"Frollo..."

In the doorway, he saw a ghostly figure. He recognised her as Maria. But there was something different, definately. Her skin was a pale white, as if she'd been frozen for years, draped in white torn robes and wrapped in chains like a chain gang. Her eyes were so empty, there was nothing there just two ovals full of empty white.

"Maria?"

"Frollo I come to you with great warning. Continue to act the way you do and you'll doom yourself to eternal punishment. Like me" said Maria.

"This is insanity! Now get out of here this instant!" yelled Frollo, getting increasingly impatient.

"You will be visited by three ghosts...they will show you the error of your ways..." Maria said with great warning, "Do not end up like me. Farewell..."

Maria faded away. Frollo rubbed his eyes and pinched his arm to check if he was dreaming. Nope, his room was still covered in paper.

"I must be losing the plot..." mumbled Frollo, heading to bed.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Frollo lay in bed sleeping peacefully, the temperature of his room perfectly suited to his needs. Suddenly there was a dazzling beam of light and after a few seconds, darkness again. Frollo sat up in bed and stared at the door.

"What now?" he groaned.

The door began creaking and then swung open. In the doorway, stood a beautiful woman. Dressed in white robes and engulfed in an amazing radiance, her silky black hair complimenting her dark skin, she slowly walked towards him.

"Frollo, I am the ghost of Christmas past. In this form to show you how you have persecuted the Gypsies so unfairly so" said the ghost.

"I am not leaving this room!" barked Frollo.

"I believe you underestimate my power" The Ghost said calmly, as she raised her arms. The room was engulfed in white light and Frollo found himself in the dirty streets of Paris still in his night-robes and with the ghost of Christmas past.

"I can't believe you brought me to such a low and dirty place..." said Frollo.

"This is the first street you 'cleaned out' during your reign" explained the Ghost, "Look, there's some Gypsy children".

Three Gypsy children ran by giggling as they played with their small dog.

"Can't they see us?" asked Frollo.

"No, they can't hear us either. We can interact with them in no way" replied the Ghost.

There was a high pitched scream and chaos broke out. A large crowd of Gypsies burst through a run down building's front door and scrambled about, tripping over each other. Soliders emerged after them, weilding swords and clubs. It was then that Frollo saw himself, younger and carrying a sword.

"Why exactly did they deserve to be persecuted Frollo?" asked the Ghost, turning to him.

"They're a bunch of low level vermin sucking all of societies resources!" cried Frollo, pointing an accusing finger at the Gypsies.

"There are plenty of people with no jobs who steal and do what Gypsies do. Most of them aren't Gypsies. Why don't you persecute them?" asked the Ghost.

"It's...complicated..." sighed Frollo.

"Let's go further back" said the Ghost.

There was another burst of light and Frollo found himself standing in a country lane looking onto a large country house. The air was a gentle summer breeze but Frollo instantly remembered that this had not been a happy memory.

"Look, what do you see there?"

Frollo looked to where she was pointing and saw a long forgotten memory- his mother. She was sat in the porch, her tired face covered in tears, bent over and sobbing.

"My mother".

"And why is she crying Frollo?" asked the Ghost.

"If I remember correctly, he left us for a fortune teller of sorts" Frollo said hesitantly.

"Maybe that's why.." started the Ghost.

"NO! My mission against the Gypsies and all sinners of Paris has nothing to do with my personal life!" yelled Frollo, "Now return me to my home!"

The Ghost sighed in annoyance, "Maybe the next guy will have more luck".

"Next guy?!" cried Frollo.

But anything else could be done, Frollo find himself back in his bed convincing himself he was going crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Frollo kept tossing and turning. His mind was ablaze with thoughts and concerns. Eventually, he just gave up on trying to sleep and started to finding ways to pass the night, whether it involved pacing the room or arranging his bookshelf. Finally, he just sat down on a chair and stared at the door, waiting for the inevitable.

Soon he heard some footsteps approaching. The door creaked open and a head popped in through the crack. It was a young man, in his 30s at least, with a long red beard. He resembled Frollo's adopted son, Quasimodo, the facial features and hunchback of course. He was dressed in long red robes covered in glittering green sparkles and he was carrying a golden scepter.

"Hello Frollo" he said in a deep booming voice, "I am the Ghost of Christmas present".

"I know, now make this quick, I have a busy day tomorrow" snapped Frollo.

"Very well, let's go" said the Ghost taking a relucant Frollo by the sleeve.  
The room spun around and Frollo found himself standing outside a house in the freezing cold. There was a gentle breeze and the dimming light from inside the house provided a little bit of warmth.

"Look inside and tell me what you see" said the Ghost.

Frollo peered inside and saw MacGuffin, sat with his wife in their casual clothes. Beside them was a large bed filled with four children, all sleeping, their young faces visible to Frollo by the candlelight.

"I can't believe I won't be here tomorrow. It could be Vincent's last christmas...his illness is getting worse every day" said MacGuffin sadly, rubbing his brow in frustation.

"I know you mean well...and your son will love you no matter what happens" His wife consoled, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"Well Frollo? What have you learnt?" asked the Ghost looking at Frollo closely.

"That his wife is the masculine force in the marriage" suggested Frollo sarcastically.

"No!" cried the Ghost, "It's that despite you ruining their christmas, they still care about each other!"

"Oh for gods sake..." sighed Frollo.

"I suppose you'll never change your ways...unless..." The Ghost said thoughtfully.

"No, no, no, NO!" yelled Frollo, "I've had enough of these ghosts! Now let me..."

Suddenly Frollo's face collided with the floor of his bedroom floor. He looked around in shock and frustation, dreading the moment when that third ghost would come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Frollo sat on the edge of his bed, his eyes getting increasingly heavier and his bones getting weary. He knew what was going to happen was unstoppable so he was just to wait for it happen.

It finally came. The room got incredibly cold, like a block of ice had been dropped into the room. The dark somehow got darker, Frollo couldn't see ahead of his nose. All of a sudden, a pair of wicked red eyes appeared and started getting closer.

"Stay back!" snarled Frollo, reaching for a weapon.

Frollo fell back and landed on some cold grass. He was shocked to realize he'd transported yet again, this time to a miserable looking cemetery There was a sinister mist surrounding the place but Frollo could still see that his current ghost was a hunched figure. It was dressed in a cloak, it's red eyes peering out of the hood and the bony hands gripping its scythe.

"Well what now?" asked Frollo impatiently.

The Ghost slowly lifted it's arm and pointed outwards. Frollo looked and saw MacGuffin and his wife. They were knelt next to a grave crying and holding each other close.

"Vincent I presume?" said Frollo, turning to the Ghost.

The Ghost seemed to be nodding. He (at least Frollo presumed it was a male) turned to another grave and pointed sinisterly at the headstone. Frollo looked at it and gasped.  
"This is my grave..." he said in shock, "Wait...this grave is empty.."

Suddenly, he was hit in his back with a heavy force and tumbled into the grave. As he fell, everyone went dark around him and he lost all of his senses.

"AAH!" screamed Frollo, sitting up awake in his room.

His room looked just as it had the night before except now the morning light was shining in dimly, the snow falling softly and slowly past his windows. Frollo wiped the sweat of his forehead and sighed.

Frollo knocked on the door, his hands cold and clammy from the harsh winter weather. Carrying a ham in one hand was easy either.  
MacGuffin's wife opened the door. Her hair was done up neatly, her face looking more pleaseant than he remembered.

"Oh hello Judge Frollo" she said with a note of fear in her voice.

"I brought you some ham. Your husband doesn't need to come in today, everyone deserves a rest. Merry Christmas" Frollo said hastily, giving her the ham and turning to leave.

"Would you care to join us?" she asked.

"I suppose..."replied Frollo hesitantly.

That is how Frollo learned that there were more important things in life than getting rid of the Gypsies. Too bad he'd forget that next year.

THE END


End file.
